Benefits
by cracked-out
Summary: Dean makes an excellent distraction--and gets a little distracted himself. Explicit pre-series Dean/Ty. This is actually their first time in Not Quite-verse. On LJ with different pen name.


Title: Benefits

Pairing: Pre-series Dean/Ty

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Dean makes an excellent distraction (and gets distracted himself).

Disclaimer: Not mine. All for fun, not for money.

Warnings/notes: Explicit slash. This is Ty and Dean's first time in _Not Quite_-verse. As always, many thanks go to my beta and my read-through person. Up on Livejournal under different pen name.

**Benefits**

The case had sucked royally. Even though Ty and Dean had done their job to the best of their ability, their target's squad of high-dollar lawyers did theirs just a little better.

Some times they might have hung out at the loft, maybe even stolen some of Carter's good stuff. Tonight, though, they're slamming back R & R from the liquor store down the street from Dean's apartment, sprawled out on Dean's couch.

They were both already pretty trashed when Ty asked, "You do guys sometimes, right, D?"

Those would have been fighting words from most cops' mouths, but Ty's not most cops. He's the closest thing Dean has to a best friend, and they've traded enough X-rated stories about the women in their beds that maybe Ty's just curious. He definitely doesn't sound disgusted, anyway.

Ty's certainly never come out and _told_ him that he's taken a walk or two on the guy side, but there's been the occasional hint. And Ty's question makes him wonder if maybe Ty's trying to make a move. Ty's usually smoother than that, but then hitting on _him_ isn't exactly the same as picking up some chick for a one-night-stand.

If Ty _is_, Dean's taking him up on it. Yeah, fucking your best friend's not the smartest thing in the world to do period, and _especially_ not when you work together, but Dean's never been the smartest where his dick's concerned. And it's not like he hasn't noticed Ty's hot before. "Yeah, I do."

Ty's turned away now, and his body language nearly screams embarrassment to a seasoned observer like Dean.

It doesn't take a math whiz to add up this equation. "Ty, if you're looking for some 'benefits' with the friendship, I wouldn't say no." Dean hopes _that_ doesn't freak Ty out.

"I need something to take my mind off this last case. And I need it from someone I _trust_--not a random pickup that I can't let my guard down around."

Dean's fine with being a distraction. Yeah, he'd kill or die for Ty if it came to that, but that's not capital L love by a long shot. But sex he can do--and do _well_. He doesn't plan on leaving Ty enough brain cells to _remember_ this last case--he only hopes Ty's willing to do the same for him. Because _he_ needs the distraction, too.

With that thought in mind, he does something he _never_ normally does with guys and doesn't always do even with girls, crawling up Ty's body to give him a kiss. Ty's clearly surprised, because it takes a too-long moment before he returns it. But when he _does_, Dean's thoroughly appreciative. Ty's got a truly talented tongue and surprisingly soft lips. Too bad he's almost certainly too straight to put them to an even better use.

When they come up for air, Ty pulls his T-shirt off first, then just _watches_ Dean do the same. Dean can feel the heat build from that look. It's enough of an invitation that he reaches for the button on Ty's jeans. He's expecting Ty to flinch at a guy handling him like that, but he arches up into Dean's hands just a little instead. And when Dean unzips him and pulls out a nicely sized cock, he lets out an honest-to-God moan.

Dean's contemplating possibilities. He's got no objections to getting fucked, but he _does_ have objections to not using a condom and lube, and his supplies are in the bedroom. And since he's not sure that doing this in an actual bed isn't going to make Ty have a belated het freakout, that leaves the options that _don't_ require prep.

Of those, Dean's always been partial to going down. It's fun in its own right, and tends to inspire people to return the favor, which is even more fun. So he slides back down Ty's body. He's tempted to draw this out a little, but this isn't really the time to do anything beyond getting down to business.

He's not playing around when he opens mouth and inserts cock, either. He's made sure enough of his weight's on Ty to make sure he's not going to be taking more than he can handle. He's grateful for his forethought when he feels Ty try to thrust up.

Dean's got a pretty good bag of tricks, but he barely gets a chance to pull them out before Ty gasps and comes in his mouth. Which is _not_ something Dean normally lets his hookups do, but hey, special circumstances, so he just goes ahead and swallows this time.

Almost as soon as the post-orgasm haze fades from Ty's expression, Dean hears the embarrassment in Ty's voice as he says, "_Shit_. Sorry, D."

Dean has to laugh at that--and at the sheepish look on Ty's face right now. The laughter turns to surprise when Ty unbuttons and unzips _his _jeans. Dean'd been half expecting Ty to tell him to get himself off or ignore Dean's hard-on entirely, but it looks like at least a handjob's on the menu. Which sounds fine right now.

When Ty looks up at him and takes just the tip of his cock between his lips, Dean has to fight the urge to come at just that. Ty takes a little more in, and then a little more. Nowhere near deep-throating, and definitely not the best blowjob Dean's ever had technically. Although what do you know--Ty knows how to use that tongue of his for more than just French-kissing. And he's definitely putting enough enthusiasm into it to make Dean think he's not just doing this for an apology or a favor.

Dean's pretty sure he's got a stupid grin on his face as Ty works him over. Unlike Ty, he manages to get enough of a warning out to give Ty a chance to finish him off with his hands. He comes pretty damn hard, and the thought drifts through his head afterwards that maybe they can do this again. Hell, that maybe they _should_ do this again. If Ty fucks like Dean thinks he probably does, he'll definitely enjoy the experience.

Ty's drunk enough still that Dean really doesn't want him driving home. And he just blew Dean, so he's probably not going to freak out at sharing a bed. If he does, well, couch or floor'll work too.

Dean wriggles out of his jeans, idly thinking they're definitely going in the wash later considering Ty wiped his hand off on them. He gets up and heads for his bedroom. He doesn't look back to see if Ty's following, because he doesn't _need_ to. His floor's just squeaky enough that he can _hear _Ty's footsteps following his.

And when he pulls back the covers to slide underneath them, Ty's right behind him, pulling off his jeans on the side of the bed before crawling in beside Dean.

Ty's apparently a cuddler, which both surprises and amuses Dean. Definitely not something he'd usually do, but hell, he doubts Ty's going to kiss and tell that every once in a while Dean's a little less than macho. And right now, that touch is keeping him from falling back into Dean Lyon's skin, back into everything he had to do to prove he was a supreme fixer. If Ty can keep doing that, grounding him in the here and now and anchoring him away from the job, maybe the nightmares won't come, maybe he'll finally sleep peacefully.

Fin


End file.
